


Now I Can't See, I Just Stare

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tharja knows her son Morgan is paying a lot of 'attention' to her lately. More than is normal for a boy to pay attention to his mother. But she doesn't mind it. In fact, when she can get the house alone without her husband or daughter around, Tharja seeks to indulge in that most forbidden of loves. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Initially, Tharja had simply been enticed by the way that her son was so sheepishly attracted to her. Morgan wasn't subtle about the way he looked at his mother, the attention he gave her whenever they were alone. It was almost like a drug, something forbidden and sweet that Tharja couldn't quite get past as she thought more and more about it. So many of the things that Tharja fell in love with Robin for, she saw echoed in their son, albeit in a younger and less confident form. It made the way he so embarrassingly fawned over her perfect body when he thought she wasn't looking into something so irresistible to her, and she was unashamed of giving up to those temptations, the rawness and the wickedness of something exciting.

She waited for the right chance. Robin was gone for the day and Noire was at the archery range when she decided to make her move. She knew where her son would be; in his room, studying all the books he could, with his sole concern being to one day achieve as much as his father did, to be as smart and as tactically gifted as him. She knew she was going to have to contend with an incredible work ethic, but then... Tharja had been able to charm Robin away from a book before, and his will was stronger. Peering into his room, she saw him lying on his bed, heavy coat tossed onto his desk chair, while face-down in a book he read with an intensity that she knew shattering would probably make pretty bold and noisy.

"Morgan," Tharja said, slipping through her son's doorway and into his room without warning, inviting herself in and imposing herself upon him with something very direct and very sudden. She caught him off guard, a soft smile spread across her lips as careful footsteps brought her into the room. She moved with confidence and certainty, wanting to keep a level gaze with her son as she watched him carefully, sternly. Dressed in her regular outfit, Tharja knew she looked seductive enough, sheer material hugging her generous body and making her already look irresistible.

"Hello, mother!" Morgan gasped, turning around to face Tharja as she walked into his room. He shifted to face her, catching sight of her body and trying not to look. He'd become better about not looking at her when he knew she was looking, about not staring his mother's perfect, gorgeous form up and down with a hunger and a want that almost burned with envy toward his father for being able to enjoy the sight and the touch of her without shame. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There is," Tharja said, eyes slowly narrowing as she drew closer, as she found herself all too easily moving across the floor toward her son's bed with intention and with purpose. She was far more prepared to fuck her son than she was really comfortable with, but Tharja's readiness was absolutely now. "It's something only you can help me with, Morgan. Not even your father can."

The way Morgan lit up at the idea that he could do something his father couldn't warmed Tharja's dark heart. "Really? Oh, of course mother, I'm happy to do whatever you need me to do. Just name it." He showed a willingness that made it all the more perfect; Tharja was going to make an easy time of all of this, and she wasn't afraid of doing whatever she had to do now to get to it. To make her move on her son and extract from him all the indulgence she could seek.

Tharja knew the motion she needed to do. She had been ready for it, knowing just how to move to end up straddling her son in a flash, sitting atop him on the bed with her hands grabbing at his chest, clutching fistfuls of his shirt as she leaned in close. 'I need your touch, my darling son. I know how you have been looking at me, and the things it fills me with are so wrong, but so irresistible. I want to know the feeling of a boy loving his mother thoroughly and without shame, and only you can do this for me."

Morgan didn't know what to say. He knew what to feel, of course; his cock rapidly hardened in a swell of pure excitement as he stared in reverent awe up at his mother, unable to form a proper thought as he wondered how to deal with the feelings that bubbled up inside of him and the ways that he couldn't resist a swell of curious need, of heat. There was a lot happening, and he hadn't any way to deal with any of it, left confused and frustrated by so much so quickly, and he had no idea how to deal with any of it. "M-mother?" he asked, confusion getting to him as he twisted underneath her. "What are you--"

"I said what I said." Tharja exuded confidence and certainty as she pushed forward with her hands starting to undo Morgan's shirt a little bit, smile widening as she let her tease wind up just a little bit. There was a wickedness to what she did, and she knew poor Morgan was going to be overwhelmed by all of it. That was what made it so exciting. "My son's touch. My son's cock. I need it, Morgan, and you being my only son... It falls on you to give me the love I crave. Even your father can't give me this. It wouldn't be as wrong, as exciting, as dangerous." Cutting right to what fueled her desires here, Tharja was shameless about embracing the wrongness and the weirdness of this situation.

The noises that spilled from Morgan's lips as he tried to make sense of this situation were confused and aimless, but they left Tharja an eager mess grinding against her son's erection through his pants. "I..." He trailed off quickly, feeling dizzy and unable to properly express the words that held onto him, as he wondered how to explain any of this. "Mother, I would l-love to." He finally spat out something that he could stand by, and oh what a mess it was; he didn't understand what was going on, but he felt ready to give in to all of it.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Morgan." Tharja's hips began to roll as she let go of his chest and instead began to touch herself. "Because I know you've been appreciating my body, and I'm starting to think you want to see it. Would you like a striptease from your mother before you fuck her?"

"Of course," he groaned. There was a thrashing desperation toiling inside of Morgan and he found himself hanging on his mother's every word now, craving her in a way too intense and too hot to handle. There was no dealing reasonably with any of this. No making sense of situations spinning so chaotically out of control. To give up now to this madness felt incredible, and he was filled with a kind of need potent enough to leave him feeling dizzy, leave him craving his mother in ways too hot to deal with.

Tharja knew she had him right where she wanted now, as she began to caress her body, making a big, over the top show of what she could get out of him. She wasn't afraid to fondle herself in all manners of ways, caressing her hot and aching body through her clothes. "Knowing my son can't keep his eyes off of my body leaves me feeling so guilty, but so beautiful... My boy can't resist me. You're just like your father in that way, you know." There was so much in this taboo thrill of the situation, and Tharja didn't want to pull away from it. She found herself oddly overwhelmed by the needs and the hungers of a situation that she was horribly unable to deal with.

She began to strip, baring herself to her son's hungry eyes without a care. Her body continued to sway as she felt the erection in his pants aching to be let out, craving a chance to be freed, but Tharja needed to get in some tease, needed to seduce and to entice. The way Morgan stared at her left her too hot to just want to push through this with brutish impatience; she needed to savour it, needed to make something of this situation and to accept something so hot and so fiery burning inside of her. As easy as it would have been to impale herself down on Morgan's dick and ride him senseless, Tharja needed some subtlety, needed some grace, needed to make something of this situation without getting carried away and senseless. It was a careful and messy balancing act to pull off, but she felt confident in herself as she clung to this situation and all the pleasure she could get from him.

Peeling away her clothes gave Morgan a lot to enjoy. Chief among them was the sight of her ample, gorgeous chest, which swayed and heaved with the continued motions of her sultry body. He was enthralled by them, almost hypnotized as he soaked in the delight and the relief of watching her gorgeous chest heave. More flawless, pale skin became bared, and Morgan found his mother every bit as gorgeous as he could have imagined, not that she left very much about his body to the imagination. He had a lot to savour about what he saw, what he watched. As she bared her slick, needy pussy to her son next, her hips began to sway harder, drawing attention to the way her trim waist turned into wide, ample hips, making for something his eyes could trace the outline of for hours.

When finally she was naked, Tharja continued to sway over her son, moaning in sultry delight as she stared down at her son, watched him ache and crave her in ways so blatant and so hungry that she couldn't help but feel a swell of ego at how he stared at her. She felt positively divine right now, embracing this madness and allowing herself to feel beautiful in under his gaze, under the firmness of his hot touch and something so sinful and hot. There was nothing about this that felt very sensible, unrestrained in its nature and growing more wicked by the second, feverish and hot and senseless.

"Do you want me?" Tharja asked, her head rolling back as she let out a low, hot rumble of ecstasy, something powerful taking hold of her as she gave in to all of these feelings. "Do you want me, my son?"

"Yes, mother!" Morgan gasped, his hands unable to hold back any longer. He reached out to touch her, not even sure if he was allowed to, but his want was potent. He grabbed her breasts, kneading them and giving up to the temptation that he'd denied himself for so long. This couldn't be wrong though Morgan was showing his want now, showing his mother what he needed of her, and there couldn't have been anything wrong with that. Especially as his mother moaned in response, as she heaved atop him and indulged too hotly in all this pleasure for her to now deny these opportunities.

But she also knew to pull back. A reluctant noise spilled from her lips as she did so, but Tharja felt ready now to press on with all the excitement she craved, hands pressing down tight against the bed as she sought more, sought indulgence in a form too powerful to resist. "Then lie back and relax," she said, and she spoke with a demanding tone strong enough to make him fall into line, to get Morgan to go almost entirely limp, as he followed whatever Tharja said. She had a way with words and with control, had a way with him entirely. "Such a well behaved young man... there's a reason you're getting a treat like this."

As she licked her lips, Tharja set out to get at her son's pants, freeing at last the pressure between his legs as his aching erection begged to be let out of his pants. The sight of his cock bursting out made her gasp, almost sending her hurtling back in excitement. "Your cock!" she gasped. "Oh, my sweet boy, your cock is so perfect. It's as big as your father's." She grabbed hold of it, genuinely delighted by the big cock her son had between his legs, so welcoming and so hard, inviting her into something more exciting and enticing. She needed to feel out what she could get from this, what she could embrace. 

Sinking slowly down to her stomach between his legs, Tharja got right to work at kissing the head of her son's cock. For all of her sweet seduction, she found herself very suddenly aching with something more desperate than she had been ready for, hunger and delight guiding her in the steady and sloppy aggression she showed his thick shaft. Plenty of loving, lustful attention across his shaft flaunted her need and her desperation with something too hot and too wicked to deny. There was so much pleasure here and she wanted all of it, pushing forward boldly and hotly to service her son, knowing what she was doing. Knowing how wrong it was.

It made her take his cock into her mouth even hungrier than normal. She slurped him right down into her mouth without warning, moaning around his cock as she stared up toward Morgan, feeling the delirium and the hunger getting to her with such intensity, and she didn't really know how to resist the way these taboo thrills grabbed hold of her. Tharja was so full of need now, so desperate for something that she knew was wrong here, as she took him down deeper and let the idea of complete desperation overwhelm her. She was focused now, giving up everything and tending now to the satisfaction of giving him everything.

Morgan's cock throbbed in Tharja's mouth, as the tactician in training moaned, "Mother, that feels amazing." he was overwhelmed by this ,feeling like he was having a dream coming true, torn from out of his mind and sending him spiraling into heights of pleasure too hot and too potent to believe. He felt like he was going to unravel under all of this pleasure, letting out eager, hot groans of excitement under all of this attention and this pressure. How did he deal with so many feelings taking hold of him at once? How did Morgan possibly handle the fact his mother was sucking his cock? It was insane, but it was oh so very incredible.

The excitement she felt was unlike anything else, a swell of hunger and lust bubbling up inside of her as she slurped on the thick cock, reckless and hungry in her advance, feeling herself so overwhelmed and greedy now that she could barely process her thoughts in a rational way, driven by senseless bliss and a hunger getting out of control. Tharja was on the war path now, feeling confident and certain of something so hot and so reckless that she could barely think straight, and she was unafraid of throwing herself into all of this pleasure and this hunger, senseless indulgence pushing on as she made the most of a situation that felt absolutely untamable and fierce.

She needed to push harder at it, and to do that she needed to pull back, gasping in delight as she withdrew from her son's cock, but only so she could grab hold of her ample breasts, bringing them into Morgan's lap and wrapping them around his cock. "My son has grown into such a man," she purred, using the ample spit she had coated his cock with to work up and down in reckless, eager motions along his shaft, making Morgan ache with excitement under so many feelings all at once that he could barely deal with it all. "He's so big that even my big breasts can't cover his whole cock! Oh,whatever shall I do?"

Not that she left Morgan wondering. Tharja craned her head forward and began to suck on the head of his cock, her eyes glimmering happily as she stared at him with the utmost affection and lust, feeling herself so deep now into something that felt incredible, felt oh so very soothing. All she could do was throw herself now into something reckless and wicked, finding ground to really push at it. "That's right, mother. I'm a man now. A man who can--oh, god! A man who can please you." He couldn't help himself here, as he gave up to so many feelings. The raw embrace of something senseless seized tight at him, tugging at his thoughts and giving him something to really lose himself to.

Tharja worked at tending him him stronger, working her breasts across his cock quicker, sucking at the tip of his cock and losing herself happily to this thrill. The throbbing taboo and thrill of servicing her son made for something incredible, and she was unafraid of so many feelings that she could barely handle. This was wrong, and Tharja reveled in how wrong it was, how much her body ached with something desperate and fierce. Her son's big cock was everything she needed, and she was unafraid of accepting these incestuous hungers, the raw delights of so many feelings at once that she was unafraid of. There was nothing but pure bliss to be found in giving in to this hunger, throwing her thoughts into disarray and accepting something dizzy, something confusing and overwhelming in its nature.

"I've never felt this good before." Morgan's inexperience set him up very poorly to try and deal with his mother and what she could do to him. She was a wicked, skilled woman fully capable of overwhelming him with her expert touch, and Morgan had no chance of handing the way her advance and her wicked wiles overwhelmed him. He could only twist, moan, ache, and sink deeper down into the swell of so many feelings at once that he was left a little bit dizzy trying to deal with it all. Back and forth he heaved, his body aching under the swell of so many feelings all at once that he was just helpless under this pulse of heat, this weird and winding ecstasy.

And he came. He came hard. Morgan wasn't prepared for just how big a load he blew as his mother so expertly worked him over, until he was blowing shot after shot of hot, gooey spunk all over Tharja's smiling, pretty face and her big tits. He cried out in excitement, firing off a gush of pure delight that had Tharja moaned in response, embracing the mess made of her and the way he painted her with a pent up load. "I'm so proud of my boy," Tharja purred, licking her lips and happily letting this quivering pleasure speak for itself.

"Thank you, mother," Morgan groaned. "I feel incredible. You are... Gods, you're amazing." He couldn't express fully the gratefulness and excitement that he felt through every inch of himself now. "May I fuck you now, too? You made me feel so good, I don't want to leave you unsatisfied."

"Such a compassionate and considerate young man." Tharja could not have been happier with everything Morgan did to satisfy her. "Of course. Let me lie where you are, and you can fuck your mother." Settling comfortably back to allow Morgan to get on top of her, Tharja opened herself up, welcoming Morgan atop her as her slick, aching pussy begged to be filled. She was ready to give in to this, even if it felt so wrong and so insane, even if she was more than a little bit overwhelmed by the ideas taking hold of her. To allow this all to happen felt so raw and so exciting, downright sinful, but as her son got on top of her, the excitement was too much to deny herself.

Morgan didn't have too much of an idea what he was doing, in all fairness, but he was nonetheless prepared to go for whatever he had before him, getting into position and eagerly pressing forward to get his pleasure. He held onto his cock, guiding it toward his mother's waiting pussy, pushing in to claim her and to take all he could. Something came over him as he knelt over her, as he realized he was really doing this; Morgan had an incredible opportunity in front of him, and he was unafraid now of getting it and doing all he could to make the most of this. He pushed forward, guiding his cock into the snug embrace of his mother's twat, groaning as he pushed over her, his body heavy and aggressive in how it clung to the sleek ecstasy of his mother's naked form.

"I'm going to fuck you, mother. I'm going to satisfy you, just as you need," he promised, starting to thrust and buck without a care now, giving up to so many feelings and frustrations at once that he found himself more than a little overwhelmed by all of it. Deep, steady motions guided his cock into the incredible embrace of a pussy that needed his touch, and he was unafraid of pushing on to give her what he could, groaning in excitement through the pleasure and the hunger of all this need, all this dizziness.

"Yes, my son!" Tharja moaned, arms wrapping around him as she pulled in close, eyes staring up with pride and delight at Morgan. He felt amazing. Not just because this was wrong, not by comparison given his inexperience. Morgan was fucking her well from the word go and she was so happy to feel the pleasures taking hold of her, a vindicating pule of bliss that grabbed on and refused to let go. She was happy to embrace all of this, to surrender fully to him and all he could do to her. "Fuck your mother, I know you've wanted to, and I'm so ready to feel by big boy's big cock!" She couldn't resist the thrill of further emphasizing how amazing and how fun this was.

To give up to all of this bliss was incredible, and Morgan found himself unstoppable and overwhelmed, pushing forward steadily and losing himself to something incredible. He was amazed by how well this went, how the pleasures turned out stronger and hotter, making for more and more pleasure with something incredible. The excitement was bare and blatant as he pushed greedily forward ,as he showed off what he could do and had his fun without hesitation or any care at all now for anything but the snug embrace of his mother's slick pussy. He was happy to give up to something so incredible, throwing himself into a swell of ecstasy getting stronger and hotter by the second.

"I've been fantasizing about you for so long," Morgan confessed, watching ash is mother's breasts heaved from the hard thrusts he pounded into her with. she looked incredible underneath him, a dream come true for the junior tactician who found himself in such an insane and unbelievable situation. "But you're even more beautiful in person. I've never seen you smile this before, it's making me so happy." He loved his mother. Loved her in ways that weren't right or okay, but right now none of that mattered; he was happy to just lose all control.

The pleasure was incredible, swell hotter and fiercer against him as he embraced something fierce, something potent. To fuck his mother was incredible, and Tharja's sweet moans only further enticed her, made her whine through something powerful and wicked, throwing into something powerful that she couldn't deny now. She clung tightly to Morgan, meeting his thrusts and embracing this incestuous delight, craving her son's cock fucking her so deep and so hard. he wasn't like Robin at all, the enthusiasm and inexperience mingling with the taboo delights to make something wholly unique and exhilarating, something unlike what she could have expected from her as a lover, and as long as Tharja had this to enjoy, she felt no reason to want it to stop

"Faster, my dear," Tharja moaned, bucking under all of this pressure, embracing something so wicked and so hot that she could barely think. Everything she was in service now to surrender, to hunger and fervor and something primal that held onto her and refused to let go. She was unable to slow down this mad descent, throwing all caution to the wind and embracing something raw, something reckless, and she didn't know how to make it stop

Why would she even want it to stop? Filled with such molten cravings, she was ignited by the swell of too much pleasure to have any idea how to handle herself here, and to give in like this was a special kind of bliss, a special kind of molten ecstasy tugging at her, making her howl in wild, unfettered bliss. They had the house to themselves, and Tharja took eager advantage of that fact, unafraid now of opening herself up to so many feelings right now. Her body welcomed these pleasures, welcomed the cravings and the hungers of many feelings that her head couldn't keep them all straight. She was lost here, but to be lost like this was such ecstasy, such molten, searing excitement, and she was unafraid now of giving up everything.

Together, mother and son embraced something incredible, giving up to the pleasures more and more, holding tight to one another and embracing pleasures bubbling up Fiercer inside of them, leaving them both filled with the igniting swells of absolute craving. Their bodies slapped together with desperate, feverish motions deepening a sense of complete unraveling, of surrender grabbing hold of them and leaving them helpless, hopeless. They were unable to hold back, with Tharja grabbing onto her son tightly the second she sensed hesitation.

"You're cumming inside of me," she said, very simply and direct. Her confidence was a fierce and powerful factor, and Morgan nodded in eager approval, simply accepting what was expected of him as he pushed onward, racing quicker and hotter into a swell of chaos he wasn't really sure how to deal with. There was so much happening here, and Tharja's wicked, dominant word ensured that Morgan did exactly as his mother wanted. He pushed forward without a care, gasping in excitement and unraveling ecstasy as he gave in to the pleasure, as his head rolled back and his body shuddered under the swell of something incredible. He lost all sense to this sensation, to the bliss of coming undone and losing everything.

The feeling of hot, sticky cum pumping deep into her was enough to push Tharja over the edge of her own incredible orgasm, legs locking around her son's waist as her body shifted and she allowed herself to burn fully and brightly under the heat of so many incredible feelings that she had no way to deal with all of it. There was so much happening here, so many feelings to give up fully to and embrace that she didn't know how to deal with any of them, but she knew she needed more, craving sensations and desires running deeper and hotter through her now more than ever.

Left panting and clinging tightly to one another, the aftermath of their overwhelmed heat was something potent and confused, as shuddering bodies held tightly to one another and something absolutely delirious took hold of them. Tharja was the first to speak. She knew she had to be. "You can't tell your father about what we did," she said softly, fingers tapping along his back as she followed up with the words she knew would best excite her son. "Or the things we're going to do."

"You mean..." Morgan shivered, kissing his mother's neck happily. "We can keep going again."

"Yes, of course, my son. This was amazing. I feel like our love is only beginning to deepen now."

"I love you too, mother." He agreed with her; taboo as this was, depraved as it was, this lit a spark inside of him, and his guilty incestuous adoration toward his mother could only turn into something hotter and stronger, albeit more depraved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	2. While She Walks Slowly

Maintaining a clandestine incestuous affair with her son was not the easiest thing Tharja had ever done. The castle offered up so many chances to get theirs, but offered up just as many chances to be caught; Robin was the royal tactician, best friend of the king, basically nobility as far as everyone was concerned, and it was impossible to find moments of peace. Robin insisted that his family join the efforts of the Shepards in tending to border issues and bandits, which led to lots of time spent camping off in the wilderness, time where the houses was crawling with visitors, messengers, planning, and often Robin wasn't even there to receive them, which meant being home alone rarely meant relaxing.

Tharja had to get creative about fucking her son. She wasn't about to actually let anything get in the way of doing it, she just knew it required a careful touch and some creativity, required Tharja to explore alternate options and play around with the thoughts upon her, and she was determined to see them through, to make the most of every possibility laid before her. Wherever Tharja could find a moment with Morgan, she took it. He came to love the dirty thrills and dalliances of fucking wherever they saw an opportunity to, avoiding the presences of Robin, Noire, and every other soldier and friend around who seemed determined to get in the way and bother them.  
*************************  
Rising with the sun, Tharja slipped into Morgan's bed and surprised her son with her lips wrapped around his cock, eyes staring hotly up toward him as she worked along his shaft with graceful, loving motions and a sparkle in her eye. It didn't take long at all for Morgan to come wake up to the sight of his mother in his bed, her eyes gleaming as she stared the day off with something shameless and hot. The back and forth motions of her head excited him in all the ways he could have ever needed, relaxing in bed and groaning, "Good morning, mother."

Tharja didn't respond. It was more fun if she just kept pushing on and sucking his cock instead of pulling back to say anything. It was best if she didn't stir that pot, just pushing on bolder and firmer, letting her mouth and the warm, soft embrace around her son's dick speak for itself. She had ways of showing her love, and there was never any doubt on Morgan how his mother felt about him, as he relaxed back, sinking into the bed and embracing the incredible warmth of just letting go. Her lips tightened around his shaft, a loving, sloppy sucking of his head providing a ready and fairly slow paced start to the day; Tharja didn't want to get wild or deepthroat him this early.

Running his fingers lazily through her hair, Morgan's smile was brighter for Tharja than the sun was, warmed over by the joy he showed in soaking in her love, sappily accepting that she was hooked on sex with Morgan and unashamed of it. Unafraid. Pushing into this chaotic and sinful bless felt just too good, and Tharja felt so happy and wicked in her unashamed approach, a pleasure and an advance that nothing could stop. She was unafraid of this situation, of this pleasure. It was something spectacularly weird and wild, bringing about so many ideas and thoughts at once, and all Tharja needed to do was push on and give in to all of it. All the firm, slow, lazy cocksucking made for the most perfect and focused show of lust, as she drove on firmer, hotter, refusing to slow down and bringing about something reckless and incredible as it all came together.

Cumming inside his mom's mouth was as lazily decadent a thrill as could be. Morgan groaned in excitement, a single lurching thrust all he needed to push into this mess. He fell back just as quickly, flooding Tharja's mouth with cum, filling it up and leaving her to shiver happily, holding firm onto him as she drew slowly back. When she did so, Tharja swallowed, eagerly taking down every drop and letting the pleasure and satisfaction speak for itself.

"I love starting the morning off that way," Tharja purred. "Good morning, my son."

Morgan's smile was brighter. "Good morning, mother. I love it too. And I love you."

"Mm, yes, of course. I do love you, Morgan." Nuzzling up against Morgan's cock, Tharja let the warm, sinking heat make the pleasure follow firm and hot. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"I'll come visit you when I get a moment away, okay?"

"I'll be waiting."  
******************************  
"Tharja, have you seen Morgan around anywhere?" Cynthia asked. Her arrival was abrupt, as was Owain's beside her.

"The Justice Cabal must spar and practice so that we can better stand united against the dark forces threatening us all!"

Sitting at a makeshift desk with a a tablecloth thrown over it to provide her cover, Tharja kept a very straight face. "I believe I saw my son somewhere just a moment ago, but I don't know where he's gone off to," she sighed. While she did so, her hand grasped the back of Morgan's head, forcing him in tight to keep him greedily devouring her snug pussy, licking at it with fervid and firm motions driven by his most forward and desperate pleasures. It was a sweet swell of hot, focused pleasures, and it all came together just perfectly for her. She would have liked to enjoy his tongue in her pussy right after waking him up, but it wasn't to be.

Now, it was all there. Morgan knew his friends were there, knew they were looking for him, and he didn't need his mother's perfect, milky thighs squeezing his head for him to know he had to do this. He was immeasurably turned on by the idea of giving in to all of this, throwing himself into the pleasure and allowing something frustrating and hot, hand wrapped around his cock and beating off feverishly while he licked and adored every inch of her needy twat. He loved the wetness and the heat of her ready pussy, knowing he was open to way more pleasure and way more heat, sensations that came on sudden and strong. He was a good boy, ready to do everything and to make this pleasure wild.

Tharja loved her eager, greedy son, loved the way he devoured her eager hole, but at the same time, she held everything back, firmly holding in place and keeping the chaos from completely coming undone, as she did everything to contain the wild heat and weirdness wanting to burn through her. She was happy to give in to all of it, but she kept a straight face, firm and confident as she faced her son's friends, who seemed dismayed and uncertain about how to proceed. "If you'd like, I can tell him when he comes by." She stressed 'come' enough to frighten Owain and Cynthia, not for the innuendo but simply for how odd she was, the strange dark mage certainly proving an odd one to the friends of her son and daughter. "Morgan is a good boy, I'm sure he'll go play with you once he's done with whatever important thing he's taking care of."

"It's not playing, it's training for justice!" Cynthia said, starry-eyed and striking a pose, Owain holding his own behind her.

The real struggle of keeping a straight face here was just in holding back her laughter, which Tharja knew would inevitably give way to moaning if she let some inner strength and focus get to her. Still, she had to crack a smile, pressing in firmer against her son's face, hips wanting to writhe and wanting to give up utterly. It was a game growing more fun and curious by the second, and her eager, shifting pleasure made for something wild, powerful, as wicked and as twisted as could be. She welcomed it, and for all her pleasure, absolute ecstasy ensued. Her orgasm came up hard and sudden, legs shaking and everything burning bright inside her as she worked to hold firm and contain all this rushing pleasure, controlling herself and her mad spiral down very poorly, but she still held a straight face and kept from revealing anything to Owain and Cynthia.

Finally, Owain and Cynthia sighed. "When he returns, tell him that the darkness calls," Owain said, put his hand in front of his face like a complete fool, and walked off, leaving Tharja rolling her eyes again, holding firm before slumping back and sighing with breathless delight.

"Take a minute to kiss your mother where she loves it most," Tharja rumbled under her breath. "And then you can go play with your friends."

Morgan was more than happy with those terms, as he kept licking and lustfully adoring every inch of his mother's pussy before running off to spar with his friends.  
****************************  
Tharja found herself up against the hefty stack of crates, a hand clasped over her mouth as she did everything she could to hold herself quiet as her son held her firm up against it, her legs wrapped around his waist and locked firmly around him as his wild thrusts into her snug pussy proved to be everything she craved. But they couldn't make a damn sound; Tharja was on cataloging duty with weapons, a common task for mages to be saddled with as they tended to be better at organization and bookkeeping, but her soon had slipped away to pay her a visit when Miriel went to take a break for some late lunch.

"I'll finish up quickly, mother, I promise," Morgan said, hopeful and greedy in his wild thrusts forward and the pace of fucking her as swiftly as he could, a forward and impatient swell of pleasures as wild and unrepentant as could be. He felt unafraid of giving up to this pleasure, completely abandoning sense for the purpose of mercilessly losing all control, fucking faster, wilder, rougher into his own mother as he tried to walk the weird line between holding her in place and not completely knock over the very things he pounded his mother against. "I just can't hold it back."

Not trusting herself to hold through another rush to orgasm with any kind of patience, Tharja held her son's hand over her mouth, eyes expressing all of her deepest lusts as she stared deeply into his. She wasn't going to take any risks, knowing if Miriel came back that there was going to be no chance of her finding any sense or focus now, lost to her son's big cock pounding into her. It was incredible, a rush of the brilliant heat that she had come to crave so much, and Tharja didn't shy away from letting Morgan know how much it drove her wild, letting some muffled moans spill into his palm that expressed all of her most frenzied desires.

Morgan nibbled at his mother's neck as he took her. "You don't even do these sorts of things with father, do you?" he asked, and the reminders of everything Tharja was doing only made her even more eager, bucking against him in frenzied, panicked delight. She was helpless now, her snug, slick pussy hold firm around his cock, craving more of the fullness he provided her. There was a special sort of ecstasy to be found in giving up completely to him, and surrender felt better and better by the second. Stronger, too. her pussy held onto Morgan's cock like a vice, and she felt hopelessly hooked now, offering herself fully up to everything Morgan desired.

Said desire involved creampieing his mother in the early afternoon, holding firmly in place and letting out a hot groan into her neck as he bit down to contain his noises, Tharja gasping into his palm and thrashing hotly against his touch too. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming, both of them happy to give in to their pleasures, as Tharja felt the flood of cum fill her up, overwhelming her with its warmth and its acceptance, a pleasure too hot and too firm to believe. Morgan knew just how to touch her, and she loved the certainty of knowing her son was so damn good at this.

Tharja's feet hit the ground, and they pulled quickly back apart, straightening out each their clothes, just in time for Tharja to hear Miriel call her name. "I'll be with you again in a moment," Tharja said. "My son needed to speak to me about something."

"Sorry for taking up her time," Morgan called politely from behind the mess of crates, overjoyed when his mother pulled him in to a hot kiss before sending him gleefully off.  
*****************************  
Tharja found the first excuse she could to pull her son away from his duties when it was discovered a whole crate of arrows was left in town. Someone needed to go with Tharja, but someone had to stay behind and keep cataloging, or else they were going to end up way too behind on everything. It was a nice excuse and a great way to be able to pull her son with her along the wagon trip into town, and of course, with the driver up front being the only other person around... Well, she was very firm that she and her son ride out in the back where the crates would go, because it was more comfortable seating.

As she laid her round ass down onto her son's cock, she didn't feel the need for a hand. The creaking of the wagon and the clopping of hooves did plenty to create distractions, and she didn't know the driver but there was no way he was as sharp-eared and attentive as Miriel was. She sat right on his lap, moving her hips up and down with careful motions designed to take this slow in ways they hadn't been able to take anything today. No rush for Miriel to come by, plenty of time until they reached town for Tharja to slowly savour the feeling of her son's huge dick in her ass, working steadily up and down at this sweet indulgence.

"I love your ass so much, mother," Morgan said, his hands on her hips, guiding her eagerly along his shaft as he soaked in the absolute delight of her touch. "I'm so lucky to be able to fuck it right now." His lips pressed against her ear, able to moan right into it and keep his voice low as his thrusts rocked upward carefully, taking great pains to be as slow and as patient on approach as he could be. "So tight, so big, so soft..."

"And I love you well your cock fits inside of it," she purred back, fingers locking in his hair as she took a peek over to the driver and then shoved her tongue into her son's mouth, greedily kissing him when nobody was looking. She reveled in this sin, now more than ever, and rode out every second of this wild pleasure as hot and as insatiable as she could. It was true delight, a depraved and wicked thrill as powerful as anything could be, and she was merciless about getting what she could, about letting the pleasure tear her apart as she allowed reason and sense to abandon her.

"Is my cock better than father's, or is it just more fun to run around with me?" he asked, groping at her cheeks as he continued to guide her along his shaft. He didn't feel even sort of bad for doing this all behind his father's back. Perhaps he should have, but he was far too deep in the throes of sinful, thrilling delight. He couldn't shake the excitement of giving up so completely, of needing answers and validation. Needing compliments.

"Your cocks are both amazing," she moaned. "About the same. But you are so energetic and eager to please... I love your father, but he rarely has time for things like this, but you keep back all day for more, and I need that sometimes." She smiled, licking her lips and working a little bit faster. "Mommy can love her boys equally, can't she?"

The idea of being even equally 'loved' was more than enough to keep Morgan happy, as he moved in to kiss her again, thrusting faster up into her, as bit risky and wild, but he couldn't help himself, wound up and driven by a throbbing need to give in what he could, before one final grunt and a shove forward set him off. Morgan came deep in Tharja's ass, and she trembled in utter delight at the unraveling thrill of feeling all his hot, gooey seed fill her. It was perfect, everything Tharja wanted, and she silenced herself in the kiss as she came, writhing and shifting about in delight against him, holding tight only for the driver to start turning his head, and for the kiss to break away in panicked fervor.

These close calls shouldn't have turned Tharja on as much as they did, but one day everything was going to come crashing down around her, and she wanted to ride out every second of arousing risk until they did.  
*************************  
It would be a bit of time for the merchant to sort out the order and confirm everything, leaving Tharja and Morgan with a wait period that didn't take long to become an opportunity. Tharja grabbed her son by the hand and dragged him out back around the town, into a cramped alley where nobody would pay any mind to the way the woman bent the young man forward against the wall, having him brace his hands upon it while she dropped to her knees behind him and moved for a very impatient and very sinful position.

All at once, Morgan's cock sank into his mother's generous cleavage, and her tongue began to slither and drag against his ass hole, catching him completely by surprise as she went for a rimjob. His very first, and he didn't know how to feel, but the slick tongue dragging along somewhere new left him shuddering in surprise, gasping and looking back behind his shoulder to see his mother buried face-first in his ass, met with a devilish gleam that told him to keep quiet and not let anyone find them here. It was an urgent warning, unspoken but completely understood as he succumbed to an embrace he trusted more than anything.

Working her chest up and down along his cock while she licked her son's ass hole, Tharja relished in falling even deeper still into the special madness awaiting her. Everything she got up to proved a more wild and wicked exploration of pleasures that she craved, pushing Morgan into the depths of wild heat with her as she made him explore his desires with her, and even though Morgan was very clearly confused and unsure about all of this, he gave up to it like a good boy and let his mommy rim him anyway, which was exactly what Tharja needed, tending to his big cock and pushing carelessly on to give him pleasure like he had never imagined before.

Fitfully grabbing at the wall for balance and trying to hold himself still, Morgan sucked down tense and frustrated breaths. It was his turn now to be overwhelmed by the heat that ensued, to struggle to keep himself under control as he enjoyed the incredible pleasure of Tharja so sloppily getting to work at tending to him. Every motion was a firm push into something spectacular, and she was eager to unravel him with this new pleasure, seeing an opportunity for depravity and going for it with every fiber of her being, as she sloppily rimmed him to the orgasm she knew was going to drive him wild.

"You're always full of surprises," Morgan groaned, a smile spread wide across his lips as he tried his best to hold steady and soak in all of this pleasure, not even remotely prepared for how sudden everything was and how much she left him feeling overwhelmed and happy to enjoy this. Each peek they stole away for a moment of sex felt all the better, and he was delighted by this combination rimjob and titfuck, confused by how this could feel so good but absolutely lost to the idea that it was everything he wanted, unable to care about that and just craving more of it, craving all he could get.

Tharja moaned and purred, delighted to hear his approval as she dove in harder, working faster at his pleasure, knowing that beyond this point was his relief and his ecstasy, and she simply needed to make it work, needed to make it come together at any cost. Everything was so strongly poised now for direct and wild pleasure, and she was unafraid of giving him all she could, tensing him up and leaving him aching for her, lost to the pleasure within and giving everything to this merciless swell of heat, stronger and needier by the second. It was so much pleasure, abrupt sensations spiraling off in all directions, and she felt intoxicated by the vulgar temptation of this mess, bringing Morgan closer and closer, feeling him throb in the snug embrace of her breasts, right where his cock belonged.

Shoving a hand over his mouth in a panic at the very last second, Morgan was so happy to come undone by the ecstasies tearing at him, to give in and lustfully succumb to her touch. He came down her top, gasping and moaning into his hand as his body shook and he felt the creeping swells of utter sensation so senselessly bear down upon him. All that warm, sticky cum stuck between her breasts was going to be an issue, but one that Tharja could wash off when she got back to camp. For now, she drew back, planting one final kiss to her son's behind before shifting up to her feet. "We should go see about that shipment now. We do have places to be."

Morgan nodded, tucking his cock away and smiling as he looked back over his shoulder again, smiling at the sight of his lovely mother straightening herself out and remaining so lovely and perfect, composed even in the aftermath of what she had done.

"If we had the time to enjoy ourselves, we could have spent a few hours this morning and been done with it," Morgan mused. "But instead, we keep coming back to each other for more all day, it must be getting in the way of our duties."

"It certainly is, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Tharja said, her smile broadening as she took her soon by the hand and led him back into the shop again.  
**************************  
The rest of the day proved too chaotic and busy for any sex, Tharja and Morgan both caught up in plenty of other duties and matters in need of tending to that kept them from indulging any further through the day, which left Tharja restlessly wanting another go, a chance to feel another round of her son fucking her pussy before she went to bed. Or maybe three rounds, it was all the same in the end. She just needed more of Morgan. She knew asking Robin wasn't going to help; he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow after the long day he'd had, and Tharja was left just having to lie there, close her eyes, and hope she could drift off to sleep.

But At least until Morgan snuck into her bed.

Tharja was almost asleep when she felt the sensations washing over her and pulling her back into reality and awareness, startled by the sight before her; Morgan had her blankets peeled off, his lips around one of her nipples, and his cock in hand slowly pushing forward to sink into her. His eyes spoke of indulgence and love, wanting to take care of her troubles for her as he pushed on like a good son and satisfied his mother. She'd come to start his way with pleasure, now he looked to end hers with the same, and even lying behind her husband, Morgan became all that Tharja could focus on or think about as she went down for one last turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. She Says I'm Ready For You

Morgan had finally found a problem in having an ongoing sexual relationship with his own mother: sometimes, Tharja went and fucked her husband like a normal woman. The idea of being jealous of his father the way he was felt so shameful and weird. Morgan looked up to Robin in all ways. As a father, as a tactician, as a warrior blending spell and sword on the battlefield, as someone to look up. Morgan aspired to be his father, and he didn't realize just how much that all blended into complicated feelings. Was him fucking his own mother a piece of that puzzle? Was he trying to live through his fantasies of being as good as his father by taking his place somehow?

The questions definitely ell off when he noticed Inigo staring at his mom bending over. She had become flirtier since taking up fucking her son, and there was a shamelessness to her interactions especially with Inigo that were downright infuriating. She had a big smile on her face, and that was when Morgan knew his jealousy ran far deeper than simply toward his father. The idea of Inigo getting even a fraction of the attention from Tharja that Morgan wanted was almost reassuring in a way.

But that also did nothing o solve the problem of how furiously horny he was. Tharja was too busy lately for time with him, and when she wasn't, Robin was also around Infuriatingly, constantly round .There was no privacy to carry on an illicit incestuous affair in the home, but at the same time Tharja was so wound up with raw sexual energy at the joy of fucking her son that she felt like she just had to throw herself into the deep end. Even if it wasn't the incest she wanted, it was sex, and dick was dick.

standing outside his parents bedroom with his pants down to his knees, Morgan wasn't proud of the way he masturbated to the sound of his mother's wild and hotly sexual moans. He knew it was well over the line, but every sound coming out filled him with intense frustration, a wish he was there getting the pleasure instead, begging for the relief and the warmth of tending to her every need himself. He was sure he could make Tharja moan like that, sure he could push her into that same brilliant heat and lust if he had the chance to. But instead he was out of the room, feverishly jerking it to the sounds of his parents fucking and the wild thrill of just letting himself go. Faster he stroked, groaning and whining into his hand as he worked t his pleasure with shameful fervor and a desperation that was sure to ruin him as he gave up to it more and more.

Morgan wished he was better than this, but not s much as he wished his mother would have just let him fuck her rather than dealing with all this tempestuous heat and the twisting shame of not getting any. Tharja was such a dream, such a gorgeous presence lighting him up from deep within, and instead of enjoying any of that he was falling into his own shame, hand wrapped around his dick, getting by on bitter jealousy and embarrassed heat.

"I love your cock!" Tharja gasped. Through the wall, it was too distant and detached to be what he wanted it to be, unable to slip into the sweet lie of fantasy and pretend for even a moment. he wished he could. Wished his hopeless fantasies could become real again, fading back into his life and bringing him everything he'd missed so dearly. It was insane to be stuck now in this weird cycle, knowing his mother was there just barely out of reach, infuriating and distant as she shot him little teases and pities that did nothing to help him get what he really needed. There was nothing quite as demoralizing as this, and being confronted with the degree to which he wanted more than he was getting was all the more embarrassing and shameful, keeping him sinking ever lower, losing ground and wondering how to come back from this heat and this bitterness.

Pumping faster, acing and groaning in dismay and panic and a myriad of dizzy sensations he wished he could focus through but which continued to beat down with the throbbing pulse of his own desperations. Nothing was going to save Morgan from his shame no matter how much he wished it would. He was helpless. A mess. A joke. A struggling and foolish young man smitten with his own mother, cumming into one hand and whimpering shame into his other, aflame with so many emotions that demanded he take a good, long look at himself and think about what he was doing, what he continued to do, how he continued to be everything he was ashamed of, and all it would have taken to fix it was a chance to fuck his mom again.

Instead, he was blowing his load into his hand as he listened to his mother's orgasmic cries of joy, frustration toiling through him as he struggled with the idea of cumming this hard, frustration and need and a shivering sense of utter desperation. He wished he knew how to process the emotions churning inside of him, instead of dripping them onto the floor and all over his hand. Hunched forward, groaning in the dismay and shame of this treatment, he tucked his cock back into his robes and shuffled his way to bed, knowing that when eh closed his eyes he'd feel plenty more want still.  
*************************  
The effects of how furiously pent up Morgan was were quickly starting to get in the way of day to day function. Robin had sent him to get something from Sumia, and he was so lost in his sexual thoughts that he didn't think, as he approached the door to the royal bedroom, that it was worth knocking. he simply let himself into the room, not thinking until he received an eyeful of the mostly-naked queen Sumia in the midst of pushing her panties down her legs, hips wiggling in playful glee as she moved, only for the sight of a panicked Morgan in her bedroom to make her recoil back in surprise and panic, gasping and trembling under the weirdness and the worry now hitting her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panicked by the arrival and a clear sense of worry about what he saw, as she covered herself up as best she could with her arms, which admittedly was not very well at all.

"I'm sorry!" Morgan gasped, looking away, but the mental image of Sumia's sweet, naked form lingered heavy in his mind. he couldn't shake it, and didn't feel all that bad for what he saw, as he wriggled about under the shame. "I didn't think to knock."

Taking breaths as steady as she could muster, Sumia tried to calm herself, tried to center her thoughts and avoid getting too mad at Morgan for what he did, even though she probably should have. "It's okay," she finally said, shaking her head. With a frustrated sigh, she turned toward him again, letting her arm slowly shift. As the panic of being caught naked at all subsided, Sumia began to think about who had caught her, and she stared at Robin and Tharja's son. The son of her husband's best friend. A perfectly fine young man whose nervousness seemed to hold some deeper edge to it just below the surface, something that she couldn't help but be intrigued by.

What was Morgan hiding? There was something there, buried, and she felt curious about it, seeking answers as she let her arms linger, doing nothing to cover herself more than she did. "Your father sent you. Don't worry, I understand, you were just happy to do as he asked and fulfill his wishes. You're a very dutiful young man like that." Her smile widened toward him, and Sumia felt prepared now to warm up to something more than a little bit strange, more bizarrely forward and ready than she was used to being, but it all felt right. Welcome. Like what she was supposed to be doing.

Morgan blushed, head about to hang low before her words pulled it back up, a curiously welcome and hot treatment that shook him, gave him questions he wasn't entirely sure how to answer. He met her gaze, and the smile warmed him over, made him feel bolder, more ready. Ready for what? There was no good answer there, but he rolled with these strange feelings anyway. "Yeah, that's what caught me up," he lied. "I'm sorry, but father said what you had was very important, and I got excited. I'm sorry, your highness." 

"He's right." Sumia advanced in closer, smile widening, still covering herself with nothing more than her hands. she welcomed these possibilities. "And he's right to trust you with it, you've done well. It's okay, you don't have to apologize. In fact, I..." Her eyes drifted over, the queen biting her lip as she eased forward slowly. "I don't truly mind if you want to look." Her arm fell away from her breasts, and immediately, Morgan's eyes fell upon her. He couldn't hold his interest back.

Morgan's cheeks flushed and his pants strained, a struggle driven by a lot of very tightly held and repressed sexual frustration all now burning up to the top. "Your highn--"

"Sumia," she said, drawing closer. "Call me Sumia, we don't need to be formal right now. Especially not with what I'd like to do. Close the door, please."

Morgan nodded, and slowly shut the door behind him, staring down toward her lovely hips, her soft thighs, the mound that seemed so suddenly damp and receptive to his gaze. he was frozen in place here, stuck watching, aching, not sue what to do to respond to this, and so he simply did as he was told. If he played his cards right, was he about to have a chance at fucking Sumia? The thought made him shake.

"Before I married Chrom, I actually had a thing for young men like you." She drew closer, standing over Morgan, taller than him, having to lean forward a little bit to meet him and his lips with a chaste, sweet kiss. "A habit of breaking in young stallions like you. I've curbed those habits since, but seeing you..." She planted another soft peck on his lips. 'Would you like to enjoy the queen's hand, Morgan?"

"Of course," he said, eyes wide as he looked at the gorgeous queen, gently pressed up against the door as Sumia, standing in only her stockings, began to work her hands toward his clothes. Her lips grew more fierce as she fell into her grove, eyes closing as she doted on Morgan with an affection and a love that felt completely unexpected and now washing over him, leaving him full of temptation and desire, feelings he wished he was certain enough to deal with. There was so much going on and all of it was leaving him desperate, craving a heat and a pleasure that came on like fire.

She got his shirt up and his pants most of the way down, his robes almost falling off his shoulders as Sumia slowly pulled his penis out of his pants, fingers grasping along it and marveling with a vocal gasp at the feeling of his rigid and aching shaft begging for this attention. "Marvelous," she moaned, feeling him harden in her hands. "The boys I liked were all impressive in their own ways. But yours... Gods, you may be the biggest of all of them."

Morgan blushed, "Thank you, Sumia." He didn't need to pretend to be nervous here. The queen making a move on him--the wife of his father's best friend--brought on a hazy and dizzy mess of so many feelings that he wished he had a clearer sense of. But he didn't; there was a lot happening, and he tried his best to just keep up with at least one part of the act; he was very sure that she thought he was a virgin.

"You're going to make a woman very happy one day," she said, hand grasping his shaft and beginning to properly stroke. Not just touching him but properly stroking, pumping her hand along his dick and showing him a deepening affection. Sumia had never paid too much notice to Morgan before, but now she found herself craving the idea of giving up to him whatever he wanted, aching with a desire and a love that got stronger as she learned just how sweet Morgan was .is kisses were clumsy but so eager. He wanted her so badly, and Sumia was happy to keep up that pace and tend to him with all she had, full of a desire and a need that was all so perfect and so right. This was a visit back into pleasures she had long since pulled back from, and its return was a surprising swell of delight.

Morgan's cock throbbed in her grasp, aching under the desire and joy of being touch, adored and caressed by the queen. he wanted it so badly, and the joy of giving in to it was a delightful ease down into deeper pleasures. "Your hand feels amazing," he said, fidgeting and wriggling under all this continued attention and love. The swell of excitement that throbbed steadily through Morgan brought with it more dizzy pleasure with each passing second of surrender. "So much better than mine." His frustration and his arousal did a lot to help the lie, aching in her hand with pulsating glee that Sumia read as virginal excitement.

With gentle laughter and hungrier kisses, Sumia kept her approach, holding Morgan gently up against the door to her room and making out with him, stroking faster against his cock. The queen didn't want to complain about how touch-starved she was, how much she needed this. But she needed this. Every kiss and caress of his cock gave Sumia something she didn't feel quite ready to face, and she tried her best to welcome that, but she was in a bizarre position, feeling like a mess, but filled with such ravenous need for more of whatever this was. Throwing herself into the deep end and letting this indulgence represent an utter departure from sense, Sumia took on a level of reasonless heat and desire that felt so enticing and desirous. Was she going to be strong enough to resist all these temptations?

Morgan twisted and ached under the growing wickedness and temptation of the moment. he wanted so much, and the feeling of Sumia's hand and lips did to the tactician in training things he wasn't prepared for, made him crave the joy and relief of surrendering to her desires and her demands. Sumia was truly a remarkable, beautiful woman, and to fall deep now into the utter joy of letting her have him like this was incredible, too good and sweet and powerful for him to believe. His hips bucked into her hand, greedily seeking all the love and affection she could offer him, not sure how to control himself or restrain the burning pushes forward that begged him for more.

"If I wasn't a married woman, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you for longer than a day. Oh, I've changed, but you almost make me want to fall back into old habits again." Cheating on Chrom with Robin's son was not something Sumia was prepared to do in any meaningful capacity. This was a one-time thing. A silly little something she fell into for this one occasion from a moment of impulse and weakness. Nothing more. Throwing himself into the deep end and trying to fight off these swells of ecstatic heat and pulsating desire were a great challenge, one that Sumia struggled with as she gave up more and more ground as fantasies spun dizzily in her head. She could have pulled him onto the bed and rode this boy right no. Stole his virginity and then some, made him a man.

Before she could fall deep enough into that temptation, Morgan came. His frustration and touch-starved need for his mom's touch again undid him sooner than he wanted, made him buck forward, groaning and blowing a gooey, sticky load of cum all over the and still gripping his shaft, catching Sumia off guard again for just how much volume his load brought on, drenching her hand and splattering onto the floor. There was so much cum, and the shrieking surprise that came with it was loud, as Sumia pulled way, watching his dick tremble, twitch, quiver in a show of utter desperation and merciless need. Even after cumming, Morgan looked desperate for more, which was exactly what Sumia wanted to see.

She couldn't, though. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Sumia tried to contain her desires by licking the cum off her hand, as she embraced the thrill of that salty flavour, a much missed and incredibly enticing taste. "You came so much, too. You're really something special." 

"That's an amazing compliment coming from a woman like you," Morgan replied, blushing fiercely. The pressure and the drive all got to him at once, make him wriggle and squirm under the heat and temptation of being made now to face her. "What made you decide to do that?"

"I've been really..." Sumia shifted. She shouldn't have been admitted this. "Chrom is a very busy man. there isn't a lot that can be done about that. He has a tremendous burden upon him and responsibilities that it would be selfish of me to try and take him away from just for the sake of quelling my loneliness." She was embarrassed to say it, to confess these things to Morgan.

And Morgan in turn seemed all the more startled by it. "I'm so sorry. I know I'm young, I know I'm not as tall or strong as Chrom is... But I hate knowing you're so lonely here. If there's anything I can do to help, I'd do it."

It was tempting, but Sumia knew she had to let him down easy. Knew it wouldn't have been right. With her smile still big, she drew back. "I'm happy you're so concerned for me, but we shouldn't go any further. And we have to keep this a secret, do you understand?"

Breathless and excited in the wake of what he had done, Morgan could agree to that. He nodded, a happy and ready show of cooperation. "I understand. Thank you so much, Sumia."

"Thank you for letting me be the first woman to touch you," he said, and for one final lie by omission, Morgan did nothing to correct her as she handed him what he had come here for and brought it to his father like nothing untoward had happened.  
*************************  
Sumia hadn't meant to fallen into desperate fixation. She really did mean what she said about keeping it a secret and not doing any more. To do so would have been wrong in ways that were too over the line for her to stomach in good conscience. She was a married woman now. Better than this. She needed to be a good wife and mother, needed to not go anywhere near such depraved ideas. But there she was, walking hastily down the hall in her evening gown, unable to hold back the burning pressure and panic that drove her forward. There was simply no time to waste now, and she needed to keep up the bizarre ad heated pace of giving in to the lust.

She couldn't control herself, and the idea of holding back a moment longer had driven her mad. For days, Sumia had been thinking about her young lover, about how much more she wanted from him tan she was allowed to take. It reignited her sex drive and pushed her to seek more, just as Tharja had similarly ended up revitalizing her sex life with Robin after she fucked Morgan. But it hadn't worked. The busy kind had no time for Sumia, and it wasn't his fault; this was a time of what. It stood to reason he would be busy, but there was no good way to remind herself of that, no good feeling in persistently telling herself that it was okay to become a second priority in her husband's life.

Chrom called a war council. All hands on deck, everyone in there to discus and plan their next move. And silently, sweetly, Sumia pulled out, claiming she didn't feel well and was going to rest. But it was a lie; Sumia really intended to wait out the time for her husband to leave and make sure the council was in session before she took her escape. Both of Morgan's parents would be at the meeting, which meant he would be alone and that she could sneak in and have her time with him, be able to take what she wanted and get the thrill she craved. Her heart beat with every step she took, and Sumia wasn't sure she was going to emerge from the other side of this a woman of any decent moral fiber. Every step was faster, needier, more recklessly seeking the room.

When his door opened, Morgan really had no way to be ready for Sumia, as she stepped into his room. He jumped up out of bed, startled by her sudden presence and by the way she drew toward him with such urgency. "Sumia?" he asked, pulling away in confusion.

"Naga forgive me for all that I am about to do," Sumia said, and flung herself onto the bed and onto Morgan, grabbing him and holding him firm as she buried him under a flurry of kisses. Hungry, desperate kisses as she pinned him down against the bed, rougher than she was used to being. "I can't take the loneliness anymore. You were so kind the other day. So considerate. And your big cock hasn't left my mind. It's wrong of me, but if my husband will not love me then I'll run to the arms of a young, wonderful man like you who will."

Morgan lay underneath Sumia, his erection instant and grinding against her body as she rubbed up on him, his head spinning with a mess of delirious and dizzy delights that gave him everything he wanted. This was happening. This was all really happening and Sumia was about to give him what he craved. He couldn't believe it. "I'll satisfy your every need," he promised, committed now to doing what he could." He wasn't about to say no to this. Not for the life of him.

"Just breaking in another virgin after all these years would make my dreams come true," Sumia cooed, grinding up on him more and more. "The fact your cock is remarkable only makes me crave it even more, and I know that teaching you will bring me great pleasure." She was hungry, desperate, kissing him more and more, hands at her gown to undo the buttons as she pulled her breasts out and promptly rose up, letting him kiss all over her ample chest. "Go. Have me."

Morgan peppered kisses all over the tops of her breasts. He felt dizzy. This was all really happening, her hands upon his shoulders, grasping him not with any coy and playful flirtation but raw animal need. Sumia had done well in containing her desires the first time, but no it was all coming out, all recklessly pleading and showing off the desperation that she felt like she couldn't possibly resist. There was absolutely no hope now of holding onto the need taking her, a quivering rush that felt like it was too much to believe. Her hands reached for his pants as she went. With her groin lined up with Morgan she had her tits in his face anyway, making it a good place from which to get what she wanted.

Getting his lips around one of her nipples and sucking was even more exciting, and Morgan threw himself happily into the reckless, relentless haze of getting everything he could, burning up with a desire and a heat only getting messier by the second. he felt helpless, lost, craving more of this joy and having no steady idea how to control it as he threw himself faster into this desperation. She fished out his cock, and he felt it grind against the soft skin of her thigh and the sheer material of her nightgown alike, her body rubbing along him, still mostly covered, but that didn't bother him. He was happy to feel the heat and the friction, knowing the desperation riving Sumia forward would soon bring him joys beyond his wildest dreams.

Pulling down lower now, Sumia returned her lips to the kiss with him again, but ti didn't last. Not as she pulled lower still, biting her lip, planting kisses along his chest. "Do you like my breasts?" she asked.

"I do," Morgan confessed. "They're amazing." He knew where this was going, his cock throbbing as Sumia drew lower, approaching him and letting him feel the deepening swells of heat and lust.

"I'm glad. I really want to make this memorable for you, thank you for finding me so beautiful." Bringing her chest down onto his lap, Sumia shifted into position, hands caressing the sides of her breasts and squishing them together, beginning her tender rise and fall. There was no time to waste; Sumia didn't know how long she had until her husband was done. Until Morgan's parents came back. They could see her fucking their son. Nobody could. She resolved herself to keep pushing and to move with a speed and a lust potent enough to make her head spin. she was really doing this. Deep into the throb of a mad pleasure that demanded everything of her.

As the soft breasts embraced his cock and Sumia began her loving rise and fall long his shaft, Morgan melted down into the bed, groaning in joy as he felt the deep, throbbing need for relief take him. Sumia's touch had been on his mind through all of this too, but not in the same way, not with the same fire. Sumia was clearly full of a lot of specific cravings for him, while he had taken what happened was an impossible joy and knew he wouldn't be finding it again. But there he was now, getting a titfuck from the queen of Ylisse, and he craved these delights and every vulgar second of them.

Working her chest along his cock to let him feel the pillow embrace of her breasts and the pleasure they offered him, Sumia focused all of her desire and attention now to the task of bringing him a pleasure and a joy that only got stronger as she worked at it more and more. She wanted to stoke his lust, but as she threw herself into what she did she felt more and more desperate and needy. "I hope you don't think any ill of me for needing your cock," she whined. "I feel like a slut queen, cheating on the king with a young virgin behind his back. A young virgin who could put so many older, more experienced men to shame."

Morgan blushed, shaking his head and feeling the pleasure throb through him. "No, I don't think badly of you for this at all," he said, groaning through the pleasure. "You're wonderful, I'm just happy to have you here, and give you whatever you want to make you feel better. And if that's... m-my first time. Then you can have it."" Ready to lie for her if it meant bringing her joy, Morgan dug in on the idea of letting her have the fantasy.

It worked brilliantly, as Sumia threw herself faster into this task, moaning and bucking harder, quicker, before deciding that no, a titfuck wasn't what she wanted at all. Just as Morgan didn't want a slut queen; he stayed so sweet even through her attempt to delve into depravity, believing that he was too sweet and too pure a soul to deserve that sort of language from herself. "I understand now," she said, and just as quickly pushed up, leaving the titfuck behind entirely. "I know just what you need. Not another moment's wait, it's time for you to lose your virginity."

Morgan watched wit joy and relief as Sumia sat up, straddling his lap and grasping his cock to set herself down onto. As much as he had been enjoying the titfuck, he knew that the real pleasure was beyond, and as good as titfucks were, they weren't new to him. Sumia was a wonderful woman wit ha beautiful chest, but she was hardly his mother as far as having a generous and ample chest; he didn't mind leaving it to lie and focusing on what he could find instead in the warmth of her love instead of this twisting heat and wickedness. "I'm so happy to lose my virginity to such an amazing woman," he added.

It only felt right to keep being kind to Sumia. For different reasons they had fallen into the same problem, a loneliness they could now quell with each other, and he was overjoyed by the chance to find passion with her, pulling away from her unkind words to herself and reinforcing how goods he was. It had a surprisingly intense effect in turn on Sumia herself ,as he learned just how soft and how loving Morgan could be, wanting to find the relief of more of his softness as she gave in deeper, as she learned to adore and savour just how sweet he could be to her. This was what she needed, and in turn Sumia found great joy in discovering a more loving pace with him.

Sitting herself down lowly onto his cock, Sumia found herself easing into a sensuality and affection that just felt right. She wanted to bring him pleasure, and felt the best way to do that was to come in stronger and more lustful. She kept moving, heaving quicker, needier, finding just how much pleasure she could discover in the senseless plunge down she took. Everything she did was hotter, stronger, a strange and powerful mess of feelings that all surged through her like fire. Curious about the idea of letting so utterly go, Sumia got in touch with an old corner of herself.

"Ah, your virgin cock is taking me!" she gasped, legs pressing against Morgan's hips for stability as she rocked up and down in shows of love and desperation that all circled around to the same underlying desperations again and again. "Does it feel good?" Her eyes held his tightly as she continued to bounce and sway in growing shows of need, a lustful push into growing pleasures and needs she didn't feel ashamed of in the least. "Does it feel good to lose your virginity to an older woman?"

"It does!" Morgan gasped. He didn't do much, letting Sumia ride him with her sensual and graceful motions. She went softly art him, and he felt like he could have handled worse, but he also welcomed the way Sumia did this instead, loving the warmth and the softness of this treatment. It was so unlike what his mother would show him, a different pace that nonetheless brought him steadily deeper into the relief and joy of this beautiful moment. he felt like he was growing closer to Sumia, and maybe it was through such a dubious thing, but it still felt right, felt good.

Needier their bodies met. Sumia pushed down against him for more kisses, at least when she didn't have her breasts in his face. It was tender and controlled, driven by an underlying sort of beauty that Sumia felt just barely capable of keeping going as she did everything she could to keep it going. Sumia was able to anchor herself firmly in spite of everything she was doing out of a sense of need to give Morgan what he wanted, thinking him a virgin who needed this treatment. It pushed her faster, and she was ready to be everything for him.

The illusion became ever more potent the longer that Morgan continued to indulge in Sumia's depraved fantasy. Just as his mother had taken him and his virginity, he allowed Sumia to believe that she was doing so, and marveled at just how urgent and how eager the queen was to have him. He watched her move, watched her breasts heave as every motion of her body atop his plunged them both. To give in to a lie like this felt too grand and to intoxicating to possibly deny himself any longer. 

"I'm cumming!" Sumia cried out in the most desperate and frenzied that he had heard her yet. Sumia's cheeks burned with an arousal and an embarrassment, and she added, "You are even more of a man than my husband!" in the throes of her orgasm. It was too much, had been for too long and, and now she was finally coming undone, gasping and heaving in ecstasy, in swells of joy that pushed her over the edge, made her shout, yell, lifting up off of Morgan's cock in burning, shameful joy as she lost herself. “Morgan!” she yelled, off of his cock but finding her peak.

Morgan felt a frustration rise up strong inside him as he was left without any pleasure, but also so proud of the way he could make the queen yell his name. He couldn't voice his complaint though, as Sumia shoved against his lips and kissed him, moaning and grabbing at his cock, keeping him under and leaving everything to continue pushing on deeper, messier. She stroked him a few times, left him falling deeper into her embrace as he realized that one way or another, she was not simply leaving him to fend for himself.

“I can't let you cum inside of me, but I would never leave a boy waiting. And I may be pent up and... So sensitive But it's impressive how long you lasted. And even outlasted me. That has earned you the royal treatment.” Sliding down his body, Sumia moved with a speed and a desperation vigorously seeking all the more pleasure, an indulgence that had the twisting and eager Morgan wanting to know how much more he could get, watching as Sumia got at his cock and pushed right down into her mouth. The taste of her own pussy around this enduring cock made her moan loudly, made her shove down deeper than she should have, working to finish him swiftly with her lips.

The greedy and fervid thrill of getting so intense a blowjob from Sumia was incredible. Twisting under this delight and craving the utter ecstasy of completely throwing himself into this joy, the pleasure of being sucked on and treated was more than he could bear. The blowjob didn't feel very sweet or sensual at all, especially as Sumia took him down into her throat and forced herself to lose all reason and sense in the throes of all this dizzy lust, a heat getting messier and more potent as every motion of her head back and forth brought it everything pure joy. A need and a hunger and wild desperation that had him losing himself. "I'm cumming! Sumia, I'll never forget this!" He never would, but there was definitely an edge of trying to give her a little more as she took him into her throat.

Drawing back to accept his load, Sumia received one last big surprise. A massive flood of sticky cum flooding her mouth, one that made her gag and drool out his cum, struggling to swallow what he had done and take the pressure and the dizzy delirium. But she had to, doing her best to give in and to accept the pleasure that he offered, lovingly swallowing it down and pulling back even as so much of his seed dripped down her chin. "Incredible," she moaned.

Morgan lay back, nodding and smiling. "Agreed. That was amazing, Sumia."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, but it's been so long for me that I don't think I was up to my usual standards. Too sensitive. Too fast. But I feel good even after having crossed that line, and I think that the only reasonable thing for me to do now is continued on." She drew back, starting to do up the buttons on her gown again. "Thank you so much for letting me be your first woman, and I promise, we will do this again. And next time, I will be far more ready to show you the love of a woman who is committed to adoring you thoroughly." She bit her lip and looked at the sight of Morgan, cock still rigid, everything still engaged. His energy enthralled her.

"How will I know?" Morgan asked.

"By message. I'll make sure you know to come to me, my young stallion." She smiled, drawing away and leaving Morgan, happy to leave him behind now and knowing she was able now to sleep easy. No guilt hung over her as she left the panting, smiling Morgan behind.  
*******************************  
A satisfied and sexually cared-for Morgan needed a while of pounding away at his cock to be able to sleep, but he got there in the end, resting easy and sleeping away the night. But he awoke early in the morning, startled by the sound of his mother walking in. Tharja opened the door and let herself in, waking her son with a kiss on the cheek, then some less indecent kisses on the lips.

"Mother?" Morgan asked, delighted into awakeness at the sight of Tharja over him, hoping she was here to 'wake him up. "Mm, good morning to you too, mother." His hands reached out for her body and began to grab at her ample chest.

"I'm sorry, no," she said ,drawing back. "I wish I could, but I can't stay. We're leaving on an expedition. War business, unfortunately. I am so sorry that I haven't been around to love you like you need, my sweet boy, but I promise, once we've settled the business, I will treat you. I'll come home and we will have an entire day together, I promise." She opened up her cloak and let him soak in the joy of her body in nothing but fishnets, before taking her sweet leave.

Morgan watched his mother's ass as she went, slipping her cloak back on and heading off, while Morgan lay in bed, now very awake and hopelessly stuck churning in frustration, lust, and a need for more than he was finding lying in bed. Horny, but perhaps more distressingly, now with two older women in his life. Did he feel bad about cheating on his mom with Sumia? Did he see this as a prime opportunity for more Sumia? It was maddening, and now he knew he was going to have longer without his mom. How long? Tharja hadn't even said before leaving, and that left him even more concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a commnunity for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


End file.
